the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Merida version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Merida (Brave) Extras with Merida: Wreck-It Ralph, Taran (The Black Cauldron; As Merida's little brother), and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats; As Merida's other little brother) Toto: Koda (Brother Bear; He'll talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) Tin Man: Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Cowardly Lion: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Ozma: Lady Timpani/Tippi (Super Paper Mario; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant and the ability to turn into Tippi instead of long magic hair) Extras with Timpani: Tinker Bell, Zarina, Silvermist, Vidia, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Terence (Tinker Bell franchise) Extra companions: Lord Blumiere (Super Paper Mario; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Meowth, and the Starter Pokemon (Pokemon; Their dream is to own a Pokemon-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Mombi/Extra with Eris: Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Aphrodite (Hercules) Good Witch of the South: Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell franchise) Wicked Witch of the East: Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga; Already deceased) Munchkins: N/A Emerald City Gatekeeper: N/A Emerald City Cabby: N/A Horse of a Different Color: N/A Emerald City Salon Worker: N/A Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Wizard: N/A Winkie Guards: N/A Nikko the Flying Monkey: N/A Flying Monkeys: N/A Poppies: N/A Kalidah: N/A Witch's wolves: N/A Witch's crows: N/A Witch's bees: N/A Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: N/A N/A's real parents: N/A Aunt Em: Queen Elinor (Brave) Uncle Henry: King Fergus (Brave) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: N/A Extra(s) with the Kansas group: N/A Almyra Gulch: Katella the Huntress (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Zoobotnik") Professor Marvel: N/A Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Merida) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Ralph) and Topaz Gloves (For Taran) Extra magic weapon: Magic Bow and Arrows List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Elinor, Fergus, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Merida) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by N/A, Merida, Ralph, Taran, and Chuckie) 4 N/A Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Koda, Aphrodite, Clarion, and N/A) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by N/A) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Timpani/Tippi) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Merida) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Lea, Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, and Koda) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Shroob) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Rodney, Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Koda, and Lea) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Timpani/Tippi) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by N/A, Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Koda, Lea, and Rodney) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Timpani/Tippi, Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Koda, Lea, Rodney, N/A, Blumiere, and Tink's Group) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Starter Pokemon) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Starter Pokemon, Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Koda, Lea, Rodney, N/A, Timpani/Tippi, Blumiere, and Tink's Group) 16 N/A (Performed by N/A) 16/17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Timpani/Tippi) 17/18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Shroob) 18/19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Merida, Timpani/Tippi, and N/A) 19/20 N/A Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20/21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21/22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Merida's group and Emerald City Citizens) 22/23 I See the Light (Performed by Merida, Timpani, Ralph, and Blumiere) 23/24 Your Mother and Mine (Performed by Merida) 24/25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised N/A) 25/26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Merida's Group) 26/27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Merida's Group) 27/28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Eris, Shroob, and N/A) 28/29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Merida) 29/30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Lea, Rodney, N/A, Blumiere, and Starter Pokemon) 30/31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Tippi/Timpani) 31/32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32/33 Already Home (Performed by Aphrodite, Clarion, Merida's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33/34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Merida) 34/35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35/36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36/37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Merida version) Chapter 2: Katella's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: N/A's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: N/A/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Timpani/Tippi's Life in Shroob's Tower/Blumiere Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Lea/Shroob's Manipulation on Timpani/Tippi Chapter 7: Meeting Rodney Copperbottom/Blumiere Takes Timpani/Tippi Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Bowser/Timpani/Tippi, Blumiere, and Tink's Group Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Timpani/Tippi, Blumiere, and Tink's Group/Meeting the Starter Pokemon Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Merida version) Chapter 11: Meowth's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: N/A/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Timpani/Tippi Stands Up to Shroob Chapter 14: N/A/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Merida’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Eris and Shroob Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Merida version) Chapter 18: Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Koda, and Timpani/Tippi Captured/Timpani/Tippi Deceived by Shroob Chapter 19: Koda and Tink's Group Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Timpani/Tippi Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Merida version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Merida version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Merida version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Merida version) For third and final sequel: Timpani of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies